My Only Wish
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Alone Combusken goes to Jirachi and askes him to grant her wish to see her old best friend and partner Grovyle.


A lone Amber color bird Pokémon could be seen standing up right with her back to her newly evolved team mate, who was now a Bayleef. Sighing the now tall bird Pokémon rested her new arms on the ledge before looking out over at the ocean view before her. 

Getting up from where she was at the Bayleef went to stand next to her best friend " Marie you need to leave this place, you have not been out on any mission in a while maybe you need a change of scenery to make you feel better ". Without look over at her friend the Combusken spoke after a minute of silence. "Jenna I know but I can't stop thinking about him and if he is still live like me or not "Marie the Combusken said finally looking up over at her friend. 

"I now you miss him but maybe you need to get out there and hopefully that will clear your mind "Jenna the Bayleef spoke while looking into Marie's sad green eyes.  
>"Maybe your right "With that said the Combusken stood up straight and left the Bayleef behind who could only stare at her friends retreating back with her face full of worry for her team mate. <p>

Once outside Marie stood still for a moment as she stretch her long legs while the sun shined on a sliver Bracelet that was around her left leg, now that she was sure her legs were not so champed any more she went on her way to Treasure Town, there she greeted some of the Pokémon that were gather there. 

Continuing on her way pass all the shop's once and a while she would send fake smiles at some of the Pokémon who smiled at her and why did she send fake Smiles because she no longer felt the need to smile real ones. 

The Combusken soon had left the town altogether stopped smiling once she thought there was no other one around she then went down wards to the beach but unknown to her a short brown Pokémon who was walking down a long pair of stairs looking down he could see his old friend walking off to the beach and just as he was going to call out to her when he noticed the sad and distend look she had on her face as she turned her

Back to him and left the arena. 

Walking though the soft sand of the beach Maria finally came to a stop a few feet away from the ocean's cool water before she sat down on the sand. The Combusken left her mind wander to someone she hasn't be able to left go for if she did she may forget him forever which brought a tear to her left eye. 

Unknown to her the Brown Pokémon from before was walking quietly to her until he called out her name" Marie ".With a start said owner of the name spoken quickly wiped the tear from her eye before turning her head to the right to get a better look at the one who called her name. 

"Bidoof" Marie Question hoping that he never saw the she was about to cry too bad for her he did see the tear. 

"Marie what's wrong?" Bidoof asked Glade she was sitting down so he never had to look up to her since now she was taller than him now." Nothing" Come her only response to him." Come on Marie you can trust me "Bidoof asked her again. 

Sighing once again that day before her finally specking up and answered him "I miss him "Marie said sadly." Who? "He Question her in confusion. 

"Grovyle" 

"Oh " was Bidoof's only answer to that knowing full well how much she missed the Wood Gecko Pokémon and how deep there bond was. 

Unable to think of anything to say to that Bidoof just stayed quiet and let her enjoy his company but after a few minutes of thinking of something to say Marie was the one to first to break the silence between them. 

"I wish he was still here with me " Marie the Combusken Spoke more to herself then to him but never the less he heard it which suddenly got an idea as he remember something that happen to him a long time ago about wishes. 

"Hey that reminds me why you don't wish him back I reckon that will make you happy "Bidoof told her who in turn looked at him hope and confusion. 

"How?" Marie asked him a little too hopefully. 

"Oh by asking Jirachi "He told her. 

"Who's that "The Combusken questioned him again? 

"Jirachi is a legendary Pokemon that is said to make ones true wish come true "Bidoof Explained to her." Do they really come true? "She once again asked him "Yup I know for sure cause my wish came True "He told he without telling her what it was Marie on the other hand figured she didn't want to know so decided not to asked him. 

"So wait how do I get to him?" Marie asked him, "Oh right I have a map you can use to get to Jirachi "Bidoof told her. 

"Then what are we waiting for "With that said they left the beach and headed for the guild once they got there they headed down the ladders and over to Bidoof's room were the both of them head into the empty room, Bidoof went over the middle hay bed and out from under it he put out an old tattered looking map before handing it to her.  
>Marie did a once over before she spoke once again "So It appears that Jirachi can be found in a place called Star Cave" <p>

" Yeah and it not that hard to get through since I was able to making though with some help but your way stronger them me so I know you'll be fine " Said Bidoof as he saw how happy she was the first time in a long time. 

"Right so I'm off to tell Jenna about this then I'll be leaving right away "With that as she quickly left the room without waiting to hear any more from him, soon The Cheerful Combusken had speed her wait out of the Guild where she kept going pass all the Pokémon in Treasure Town until she came to a stop just outside the stair way before going down them. 

After Going down the Marie was greeted by Jenna the Bayleef who notice how happy The Combusken was after coming back from her walk, Marie went straight over to her friend and told her everything that Bidoof had told her and how should would be going by herself. 

"Are you sure you want to go alone " Jenna Asked with a glance at her partner who was walking back and forth until she came to a stop in front of herself " I have to go myself, it's something I need to do alone " Marie said as she watch her nodded her head in understanding. 

"Alright just be careful and don't get your hopes up if Jirachi can't make you wish come true "Jenna told her with a worried expressing on her face. 

"I know but I have to try if it means seeing him again even if it's just a short time "Marie explained to the Bayleef who had finally agreed that she should go after hearing that statement. 

Once that was a settled she once again left their home and headed back off to Treasure Town, there she went straight to Kangaskhan Storages were she got the Items she would need before putting them in to the Treasure Bag Jenna had giving to her before she had left home, after that was done Marie made her way out of Treasure Town and headed off on her way. 

What seem like a few hours Marie came to a stop just outside star cave, were she rest up before continued on the way to see Jirachi. 

Marie had only encountered a few Pokémon on her way to the deepness part of star cave, Eventually she made it to the end as she come to a stop at the rare mystical scene before her was what looked to be moonlight shining down through a lager hole in the cave roof and as she got closer Marie could see that it had become night fall with twinkly stars all across the sky. 

While Marie was busy gazing up at the starry night filled sky a glowing ball of light slowly formed in the middle of the clearing, and as the light died away a small yellow Pokémon appeared. 

"Hi "The small Yellow Pokémon said which startled The Combusken into looking down over at the new Pokémon. 

"Who are you?" Marie Questioned once she had calmed herself down. 

"Silly I 'am Jirachi the Wish Pokémon "Jirachi said with a giggle. 

"So is it true you can make a wish come true?"The Combusken asked hopefully. 

"Yes but only if you are able to prove that your desire for ones wish is strong by Battling me "Jirachi told her with a smile on his face. 

With a determent look on her face Marie agreed to the battle to which they moved to opposite sides of the cave. One side had a happy Jirachi floating in spot, while on the other side Marie the Combusken stood her ground with her face blank expressionless all but her eyes which held a fierce determent spark in them. 

After a few Tense minutes of steering the other down before Marie Launch a Flamethrower move out of her month at her opponent unfortunate for her Jirachi just Flow gracefully around the path of the fire. 

Apon realizing that her moves won't work against him from this distant Marie ran forward smirking as she had caught Jirachi off guard by her fasted speed Slash at him with her sharp claws head on making him float off to the side from the hit before he send glowing stars at her called swift which Marie countered by using another Flamethrower making the two moves collide with each other leaving a cloud of smoke all around. 

In the smoke and unknown to her Jirachi had glowed yellow for a second before he returned to normal, once the smoke had cleared up and Marie could see him again she race forward once more only this time she had to jump in the air since he was higher up in the air to slash at him but miss when Jirachi had move off to the side once more. 

Midair with her back to him Marie saw a sudden flash of white light that had caught her attention from the corner of her eye saw a white ray of light heading for her, unable to dodge in the air breached herself as the Future sight attack hit her back sending her smashing in to the ground where she lay dazed and weaken. 

"So do you give up yet "Jirachi asked her once he got over to her stopping a head of her. 

"N-no I Refused to give up, if I do I never get to see him again " Marie said to him while she struggled to get up off the ground ignoring tense pain now in her back once she lad finally had stood back up little shakily and slightly hunch over as she caught her breath. 

"I will win you hear me "Marie Shouted at him, in that instant she was glowing a bright red signaling her Ability Blaze had kicked in which makes all her fire moves stronger, Striating up as she looked at him with a sharp glare that sent chills down his back and in that instant The Combusken shoot forward with great speed which made Jirachi freak a little at how fast she was then when the fight first started. 

Claws went slashing at Jirachi left, right every which way each hitting him as Jirachi was unable to move away from the multitude of attacks. Finally after what seemed forever to him he was able to break away from the claws before Jirachi unleashed his most powerful move Doom Desire which sends a blinding pillar of concreted white light right at the Combusken. 

Seeing the strong move heading her way Marie folds her arms in front of herself as she stands her ground while the blast made its way over to her she uses her Mirror move to send the attack right back at Jirachi who was not able to move out of its path instead he used his Psychic attack to alter the path of the blast to the left of himself which then hit the back cave wall leaving a gaping hole in its wake. 

All Jirachi could do was stare at the hole in the wall thinking that could have been him all the while forgetting that he was fighting Marie, who had saw him frozen in place decide this is a good chance to attack him with her Fire spin move that trapped him in place while she ran under the fiery twister jumped upwards sending a Sky uppercut into Jirachi making him fly upwards and crash into the ceiling of the cave before he came down hitting the floor out cold signaling the end of the battle with Marie the clear winner. 

After a while Jirachi awoke to find the Combusken sitting down next to him with happy smile on her face caused him to remember that she had bet him so he got up floated at eye level before he spoke to her. 

"Congest you won fair and square so now what is your wish "he asked her. 

"My wish is to see Grovyle again who disappeared when the future was change after me and my partner saved it from total darkness, I was able to return but I'm a Pokémon of the future too but he was not " Marie told him in a hopeful voice. 

"Hmmm that is a most difficult wish I may or may not be able to make it come true at all "Jirachi told her as he closed his eyes and glowed faintly before he open them again to look at her "You'll know if your wish has come true in time until then that is all I can do for you "With that said he vanished in yellow ball of light. 

Once he was gone Marie the Combusken got up off the ground and slowly made her way out of star cave and went on her way home. 

After what seemed like forever she finally had made it home just as the sun started rise above the mountains off in the distance, continuing on her way she went through Treasure Town and pass all the sleeping Pokémon who were still sound asleep in the little shops. once she had gotten quietly passed the town Marie kept going until she had come to a stop at sharpedo bluff that over looked the ocean, moving again the Combusken walked over to the stair's and walked down them in to the home of team fireleaf's base. 

When Marie had gotten down the stairs she came to a stop as she stared over at her friend Jenna the Bayleef who was sleeping soundly, grinning in excitement and unable to wait for her to wake up she went over to her partner and shake her awake. 

Slowly opening her eyes Jenna looks up to see her friend Marie standing over her with a smile on her face getting up until she was in a sitting pose where she was now at eye level with the Combusken before she spoke "I'm glad to see you home" 

"Yes it's good to be home after such a long night of being away from here" Marie told her while she sat down on the ground in front of the bayleef. 

"So I take it you meet Jirachi and made your wish "Jenna questioned the Combusken. 

"I did " With that said Marie began the story right from the start to the end and when she was done Jenna was left in silence as she thought over all she had heard before speaking after a minute of quietness " I see well I 'am glad you made your wish and that you're not too hurt but now i think it's time to get some sleep while you still can " Jenna told her as she herself led back down to sleep some more. 

" Good point I'm still tired from all the walking i did and the fighting too "Marie said lining down on her on hay bed before long they were both sound asleep where Marie ended up staying in bed until late afternoon. 

They both spend the rest of the day doing things once Marie had finally gotten up, like chatting in spinda's Cafe where they drank Gummy drinks and talked about what they were going to be doing when they were sure Marie had fully healed up. 

Days passed which turned into weeks Marie became to worry that her wish may not come true so to make sure other Pokémon didn't see her getting sad about it she started to fake smile again at everyone, Jenna did her best to restore her but even she became to dough that he wouldn't return but kept it to herself so Jenna did not make Marie even more sad then she already was. Marie on the other hand was being very stubborn about it and refused to admit that he might not come back but deep down she know the truth but she was afraid that if she did say it would be true, also during all this time of waiting the Combusken often thought of her relationship with Grovyle how they were best friends and partners for life now she know that she felt more for him then just friendship now she know she loved him. 

Soon a month had passed and Marie had all but giving up hope of ever seeing him again grow depressed as the more days that went by, she tried to hide it but was failing miserably as Jenna and everyone who new her well could see though her. Jenna along with their other friends did their best to cheer her up but nothing seems to work until one late star filled night sky.

Marie was standing over by the jagged teeth of sharpedo bluff that looked over the vase ocean; there she stood gazing at all the twinkling stars and after a few minutes of silence gazing she spoke to herself since Jenna was gone outside to give her some alone time.

"I just wish Jirachi was able to make you return to me instead of leaving me alone and unable to tell you how fun I love you "Unknown to Marie a tall green Pokémon was standing behind her.

"I love you too "A deep male voice told her.

Hearing the formulary voice from behind her Marie slowly turned too see the one Pokémon she wished so badly to see again was now standing right in front of her, tears were flowing down her face in happiness as she shouted out his name.

"GROVYLE "

As those words left her beck Marie had launched herself at him caching Grovyle off grad and nearly making him loose his balance when she suddenly hugged him, striating up right once he got over the shock of her hugging him warped his arms around her waist hugged Marie back just as fiercely all the while the Combusken kept on cry in happiness.

After some time of silenced crying Marie had finally managed to calm down enough to talk through the few tears that were left in her eyes." How did get back here? "

Grovyle began by telling her how he along with all the Pokémon of the future were somehow brought back and that he had tried to get back to the past to see her but he was not able to get here to see her, all the while he had never forgot about her and not once did she leave his mind, until one day he suddenly found himself back in the world of today.

But he had once again found himself in the eastern forest, so it had taking him some time to get all the way back here in Treasure Town where I came across Jenna who told him how much you've been missing me, when I came over here to sharpedo bluff where I was able to see you for the first time in a long time.

Smiling in Marie hugged Grovyle again where they both stayed together in a tender embrace and she knew she would never be alone again. Over at the stair way Jenna and Bidoof stood side by side each other with a happy look on their faces as they gazed at the newly happy reunited couple.

**THE END.**


End file.
